Slumbo
Slumbo is a Frosticons Mixel. Description Slumbo is the “sleepy” Frosticon and just an earthquake would wake him up. He falls asleep at the most inopportune or worst times, like mid-way through lunch or while falling off the side of a cliff. Sleeping helps him store up his incredible strength. He has the amazing ability to move mountains around. Personality Thanks to his cold climate, Slumbo is very lethargic and slow in his work. He often works slowly with a bit of an attitude thanks to a lack of energy, as it seems like most actions takes everything out of him. It takes extremes to get certain emotions, like shock or anger, out of him. Otherwise, he is often very unflappable and chill. Physical Appearance Slumbo is mostly light blue. His body, which also acts as his face, is a tapering down shape, with half-open eyes resting on top of it. A black stripe is on the very top of his body, which rests a light blue ice crystal. He has three upward-pointing teeth. He has a darker blue fin-like extension on his back. His arms are dark blue and long, with black markings on the tops and bottoms of them. His hands are made of mitten-like jagged ice crystals. His legs are grey and short, with darker blue short feet and two light blue toes on each foot. He has dark blue eyelids. Memorable Quotes * ''"Get your piping hot, ice cold Bar-B-Cubes!" - ''Slumbo/Vulk Mix, Bar B Cubes * ''"...to be a Frosticon!" - ''Slumbo, Snow Half-Pipe * ''"No more log, no more Log Toss. Hmph!" - ''Slumbo, Fang Gang Log Toss * ''"No more cubits." - ''Slumbo, High Five Set Information Slumbo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 61 pieces. Slumbo's in-booklet code is CHI7AX5, which is Chillax when decoded. Trivia *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. *His name is a pun on the word "slumber". *Bar B Cubes and Fang Gang Log Toss are the only episodes so far where he has been shown without Kraw. *He and Flain both hate Log Toss. *He is third in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Mixels icon on the Lego.com product page . **However, he was replaced soon by Torts. *He is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Frosticons. * He has the most pieces out of the Frosticons. *He is very often compared to Vulk and Torts, as all three of them have unique hands that have to do with their ability/element, they are all only members of their tribe, and their tribes are all the primary tribes of each season. Also, all three of them are goofy/slow. *Since his debut in Bar-B-Cubes, he has appeared in every episode except Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness so far. *He is the strongest of the Frosticons. **He is also the strongest of the entire Mixels race, so far. Gallery Appearances Season 2 *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Vaudeville Fun *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Category:Frosticons Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Nixel Included Category:Ice Category:Blue Category:Crystals Category:Covered eyes Category:Three teeth Category:Deep voices Category:Under bite Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Two toes Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Slow Mixels Category:Strong Mixels